First meeting
by LineAlmostBlack
Summary: "Don't worry, those doors will open soon enough, and both her and your child will be fine." Father's Day fluff on Iroh's first born. Iroh/OC.


Title: First meeting.

Rating: T.

Characters: Iroh/OC. Zuko. OC

Summary: "Don't worry, those doors will open soon enough, and both her and your child will be fine." Father's Day fluff on Iroh's first born. Iroh/OC.

"I should be in there." Iroh muttered particularly loudly for the umpteenth time in close to ten hours. His mind was not on the pai-sho match in front of him, the board his grandfather had set up in an attempt to his mind off Akuji in the other room.

Needless to say it wasn't working. But, it was better than watching Iroh pace about in the room they were waiting in. Mai had left, stating that he was making her dizzy and her grandson was as big an idiot as Zuko was. Zuko had opted to stay, knowing that Iroh needed someone to support him and insure that he did not wear the rug down or burst into the room.

He sighed, glancing at his grandson, "I take it we're not going to finish this match, "He stated, his voice sounding jovial, "We might as well, after all, what else is there to do but wait?"

"I should be in there," Iroh said again, "Why am I not allowed in there?" He turned to his grandfather then, expecting him to have an answer.

"It is not the place for a man to be in, especially a member of the Royal Family." Zuko told him in a bored tone, repeating the same thing that he had been told.

"She's probably in pain, I could be helping." Iroh reasoned, running a hand through his already messy hair in frustration as he stared at the door.

Zuko didn't respond, thinking that this argument was going to get him nowhere and would not do Iroh's already fragile nerves any good. "Tea?" He asked instead.

"Might as well." Iroh woodenly responded, turning his head away from the door.

Zuko counted that as a success, "Don't worry, those doors will open soon enough, and both her and your child will be fine." He told him the same thing Uncle had told him years ago when Izumi had been born.

"Your right." Iroh said. It was the first thing that he'd said that didn't sound automatic or was muttered, "Grandfather, Akuji and I were wondering if-"

Iroh didn't get to finish the half formed question as the doors opened as one of the midwife's assistants came out.

Zuko found it almost comical how quickly Iroh jumped up and briskly walked over to her.

"How are they?" Iroh asked, obvious concern seeping into his words.

"Relax, Commander, they're both doing fine. You can go see them if you'd like." She smiled warmly at him.

Iroh didn't need to be asked twice, his already brisk walk quickened as he went into the room and saw Akuji in the bed holding a small bundle.

Oh Agni, it was their child. They were okay.

"Hey," He said, waving slightly.

"Hey," She responded, smiling at him, "Do you want to meet our son?" She asked.

Iroh simply nodded before walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed that she'd patted down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, just to make sure, as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She reassured him. "He looks just like you." She told him, shifting their son slightly.

Iroh looked down at his son, he certainly had the majority of Iroh's features but he had Akuji's nose and hands as well as her grey eyes.

"Jiji, he's perfect." He barely whispered. "Can I hold him?" He asked timidly.

"Of course you can." She told him, "This is your daddy," Akuji cooed as she handed their son to Iroh.

After a minute or so of getting him comfortable Iroh looked down properly at his son, "Hello my little dragon-mole, I'm your daddy." He said in barely a whisper, "It's nice to finally meet you, sorry you look like me."

He felt Akuji cuddle up to him and shifted his position so she could see their son better.

"Did you ask your grandfather if we could name him after him?" She asked, as she gently caressed their son's face.

"No, I was about too but then I was interrupted." He told her distractedly as he pulled a face at his son.

Akuji nodded before looking to one of the assistants, "Can you ask Fire Lord Zuko to come in here please?" The assistant nodded before leaving and returning with Zuko.

"Hi Sifu," Akuji said, bowing her head slightly.

"Akuji, how are you?" Zuko asked, returning the slight bow.

"I'm fine everyone can stop worrying." She said, perhaps with too much force, "Sifu, we were wondering if we could name him Zuko, after you." She stated.

Zuko chortled, "So that's what you were trying to ask me earlier." He said to Iroh.

Akuji looked at Iroh and signalled to offer Zuko a chance to hold the baby, which he took, "Well, hello there little guy," Zuko cooed, "It's an honour to share your name."

The newly named Zuko simply starred up at his great grandfather before reaching up for his scar and yawning. Iroh felt Akuji yawn and shifted her so she was on the pillow. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry grandfather, but I think they're both tired." Iroh whispered, taking Zuko from him.

"I suppose your right, I'll leave you three alone." He nodded before groaning, "I guess I'll have to make the announcements to the press now." He muttered as he left.

Iroh snorted as he sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at his son again.

"You know," He whispered, "We're going to spoil you rotten, you should see your nursery, you can barely walk to the crib with all the cuddly toys you already have." That was an exaggeration, but Iroh felt his point still stood, "Mummy and I are going to give you all the love in the world and if you ever want anything you just need to ask and we'll do our best to give you it." He smiled at his son. "But, you need to promise us that you won't mind if we mess up slightly because neither of us have been parents before and this is still very new to us. I love you, no matter what and I know mummy does too, no matter if you can bend or not. Actually, I want you to bend earth like your grandma Ai did, that would make your mummy so happy, even if she keeps insisting that you're going to bend fire like me and mummy."

Zuko just stared up at his father, slowly blinking his big grey eyes.

"You still not tired, huh?" Itoh asked. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Zuko snuggled into Iroh's arms a bit further. Taking this as a signal that it was the right thing to do Iroh smiled and sung;

"Leaves from the vine,

Falling so slow,

Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the fall,

Brave solider boy come marching home,

And brave solider boy comes marching home."


End file.
